Personal beverage containers have long been popular with traveling partygoers for carrying a small quantity of a favorite beverage for onsite consumption in locations not providing liquid refreshments. Hip flasks, hollow canes, ski poles and even crutches have been used for such purposes. These devices, while serving their intended purposes, are often inconvenient as one must clean and fill them and plan for their use ahead of time. A more convenient solution involves providing a sealed, disposable container housing the desired quantity of the favorite beverage. Often these favorite beverages are a form of liquor that is suitable for mixing with soft drinks or other non-alcoholic beverages. These mixers are typically packaged in cans or bottles. The present invention provides a convenient means to rapidly combine the favorite beverage or liquor with a mixer in its can or bottle. In addition, the invention provides a means for the consumer to experience a “shot” of the favorite beverage followed immediately by a drink of the mixer. The present invention includes several versions of a drink straw container providing these capabilities. A number of straw and container related inventions have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,536, issued to Mead, discloses a drinking straw where a soluble flavoring material is contained within an annular space between an inner and an outer tube. The inner tube has a bore through which drink flavored by the material can be drawn when drinking straw is inserted in consumable liquid. During use, the upper and lower caps are removed, the flavoring material emptied into the liquid and the flavored liquid drawn up through the inner tube and into the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,483, issued to Visconti is directed to a dispensing device for liquid medication formed in the shape of a straw. The device has a passage extending therethrough with the upper end closed by a removable cover. The lower end has means to permit the introduction of air into the passage whereby suction on the upper end of the passage results in the liquid medication within the passage being dispensed into the month of the user. The device is filled to a predetermined level with the liquid medication. The ends of the passages are sealed adjacent the openings by a cup-shaped closure member. The closure member is removed from the upper end of the members. When the patient sucks on the upper end of the tubular member, air is introduced into the passage in the member whereby the liquid medication is sucked through the upper end of the passage into the patient's mouth. The lower end of the passage is closed by a membrane formed of a suitable material that will permit air to flow into the passage when suction is applied at the upper end of the passage, while preventing the flow of liquid medication from the passage through the membrane. When the liquid medication in the passage in the tubular member is to be taken, the closure member at both ends are removed. Then suction on the upper end of the passage results in the liquid medication being sucked from the passage due to the air flowing through the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,713, issued to Fowler illustrates a straw assembly for imparting flavor to otherwise neutral liquids such as milk or water which includes a first section of straw for immersion in the neutral liquid and a second section of straw for placing in the user's mouth. Intermediate to the two sections of straw is a chamber, which may be an intermediate section of the straw, for containing flavor imparting material. The flavor imparting material may take the form of a separate enlarged chamber containing the flavor material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,940, issued to Wilk disclose a device for facilitating administration of medicine to a patient comprising a straw having a lower end and an upper end, a cup-shaped member defining a receptacle space, and graduation markings or other indicators on the cup-shaped member for providing a volumetric indication of an amount of liquid deposited into the receptacle space. The cup-shaped member is connected to the straw at the lower end so that a lower tip of the straw communicates with a lower region of the receptacle space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,681, issued to Manning is directed to a medication delivery straw which delivers medication held within the straw tube. When the patient drinks fluid through the straw, the medication is dissolved and ingested by the patient. A particle barrier at one end of the straw prevents viscous or powdered medicines, or crushed tablets, from falling out of the straw. The particle barrier has apertures which allow fluid to enter the straw during use. The fluid dissolves the medication in the straw while the patient is drinking. Optional features include disposable funnels (which may be preloaded with medicine) for filling the straw with the correct dosage of medication. Other embodiments use preloaded straws which may contain either crushable tablets or breakable cartridges. In an alternative embodiment the invention stores medicine in a flexible neck prior to use. A thin breakable membrane holds medicine inside of the flexible neck so long as the flexible neck is not extended. The flexible neck and breakable membrane form a medicine storage compartment (i.e., a pocket).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,284, issued to Green discloses a method of preparation of an edible plug for sealing an end of a drinking straw containing liquid nourishment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,284, issued to Wong discloses an oral active agent delivery system and method for delivering an active agent formulation to a patient. An active agent formulation chamber containing the active agent formulation and having a fluid passing active agent formulation retainer is placed at one end into a fluid and at a second end into a patient's mouth. The active agent is delivered when the patient sips on the end of the chamber. When the patient applies suction to the second end of the device it causes delivery of the fluid and the active agent formulation into the patient's mouth. A removable end cap and a one-way plug are disclosed. See also the following related patents issued to Wong: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,590; 6,106,845; 6,210,713; 6,333,050.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,538, issued to Villani discloses a straw for adding a flavoring to a liquid passing through the straw. There are spaced apart screens disposed in the lumen of the tube. A flavoring object is disposed in the lumen between the screens.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0038871, published for Nardi discloses an agent-delivery system for dispensing active agents of choice into ingestible materials of choice. The agent-delivery system includes a component for retaining the agent, typically in an extract form, which component is directed by the user into contact with an ingestible material. The extract is preferably water-soluble so that it may be dissolved into a fluid, generally a beverage of choice. The agent-retaining component may be a straw. A predetermined quantity of a water-soluble extract is preferably sprayed onto the interior surface of the straw The agent will be ingested by a user when a fluid is transferred from a container through the straw to the user until the extract is dissolved. The straw may be individually wrapped as for one-time agent purchases, or it may come packed with a plurality of similarly treated straws.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,451, issued to Baron discloses a flavoring receptacle containing a predetermined portion of flavoring agent for sale and use in conjunction with a compatible pre-packaged unflavored beverage of appropriate relative volume. The flavoring receptacle is generally elongate and tubular in shape and contains end caps. The flavoring receptacle is thereby adapted for use as a straw. Passage of the unflavored beverage through the flavoring receptacle provides for mixing with the flavoring agent to produce a flavored beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,055, issued to Luzenberg discloses a porous article for dispensing a soluble dispensate into fluid. It may be attached to a sports bottle straw to introduce the substance into a fluid coming in contact with the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,951, issued to Wong is directed to a closure system for an oral active agent delivery device. The device comprises an elongate tubular member having first and second ends. The closure system includes a deformable closure means adapted to allow delivery of the active agent upon deformation. The closure system prevents spillage and maintains the integrity of the dose within the device. In use, the closure system is deformed and separated from the second end of the tubular member, liquid is drawn up into the first end of the member, and the liquid and active agent are drawn out of the second end of the member and into the patient's mouth.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0109858, published for Sedaghat Kerdar discloses an administration form for oral administration of active ingredients, vitamins and/or nutrients, comprising a straw with a sealing device in the form of a straw part which can he bent in a reversible manner between the formulation and the opening of the straw providing free access to the formulation, When the part is bent, the formulation is prevented from exiting from the straw. The invention also relates to a kit consisting of the administration form and a transport liquid, and to a method for the production of the administration form. The drinking straw contains a precisely determined dose of substance.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0142252, published for Brown discloses an additive lozenge in a solid form which is attached to the lower end of a straw. The lozenge dissolves when stirred in a liquid Once dissolved, the person mixing the additive lozenge into the liquid can drink the modified drink through a sip end of the straw.
U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0116057 and 2006/0065758, published for Hamer disclose a straw containing a jellied shooter, a granita or a slush which preferably contains a potable alcohol. The straw has end caps which may he heat sealed or attached with adhesive. In one embodiment, a 12 inch straw is disclosed. The straw may be sold as a preloaded product for single use. See FIGS. 1 & 5. A party game employing the device is disclosed. This patent also references “Tooters Shooters” which are disposable test tube shot glasses.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0169791, published for Taylor, discloses a sip straw with an outer tubular member and an inner tubular member. The outer tubular member is formed of a spirally wound paper wrapper which is wound onto the outer surface of the inner tubular member. The inner tubular member is formed of an edible substance such as chocolate, which imparts a flavor to a fluid being drawn through the inner tubular member by a user. The consumable component may comprise a wide variety of materials including but not limited to, nutritional materials such as vitamins, minerals and/or other nutrition enhancers.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0262164, published for Gelfand discloses a drinking straw which includes a tube having a distal opening and a proximate opening as well as a one-way valve attached to the distal opening of the straw. The valve is preferably made from a flexible material so that it can easily and conveniently be removed from the distal opening of the straw. In one preferred embodiment, the valve at the proximal opening comprises a cylindrical elastomeric body with a first end and second end. The first end is connected by a cylindrical midsection to the second end which has an oval shaped outer wall terminating in an open mouth.
The valve further includes parabolically tapered walls located near the first end converging towards an elongated slit defined by lips. A collar is also positioned near the second end which projects radially outwardly from the outer wall of the midsection. In another preferred embodiment, the straw is part of a kit which includes devices for measuring and loading substances into the drinking straw. Also disclosed are methods for using the drinking straw to administer medications. In one preferred embodiment, a user loads a substance through the proximate opening of the tube of the straw, places the opposite opening of the tube into a beverage of choice and sips on the proximal opening of the tube so the beverage is drawn up through the elongated slit of the valve into the tube, mixes with the loaded substance and is then drawn into the mouth of the user. Liquid substances may be preloaded.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0075809, published for Anderson discloses a drinking straw that can be used to dispense a substance such as vitamins, pharmaceuticals, or diet supplements that is stored inside of the straw body. The straw includes a one-way liquid flow valve at one end of straw that prevents drawn liquid and any of the dissolved materials from returning to the initial liquid source that is drawn through the straw when the straw is not in use. The straw may include a one-way valve or crimp for acting as a one-way valve. The enclosed substance can dissolve during the drawing action. In an alternate embodiment to further enhance the containment of liquid in the straw, the straw body can be pressed close together at each end to act as a liquid restrictor but still permit liquid to flow therethrough under suction when the user sucks on the moist straw bulbous end. This crimping of the straw at each end forms an internal chamber that contains a dissolvable substance that cannot pass through the crimped areas of the straw. However, the liquid still can pass through the crimped areas when the straw is in operation (suction) allowing loose beads to be trapped in a straw for dissolution during operation.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0197141, published for Felfodi discloses a drinking straw which is sealed and/or re-sealable at the ends and which can serve as a supply container for a dry food product. This patent discloses a variation on the invention wherein it is a one-piece design and is equipped with a mouthpiece at each end which is conical and tapering towards the straw. In a further variant of the invention, the straw is a one-piece design and it is sealed at both ends. One of the ends is welded and, after filling the container with the dry food product, the other end used for filling up is also welded. The welded ends of the straw are rounded off, preventing injuries to the mouth or lips. Around the grooving the flow of fluids (of water, milk, spirits or similar) is at its strongest and the flow is lead directly to the dry contents of the straw. With this embodiment, the closure is located between straw end and end-piece. The closure is then opened by way of mechanical impact such as rubbing or squeezing or by way of contact with the liquids. In a further variant of the present invention, the straw is a one-piece design. It consists of a middle section and is equipped with a mouthpiece at each end which is conical, tapering towards the straw. Below this conical range the straw is deformed by 90 degrees creating a cross-shaped opening. The opening has two braces and is sufficiently large to ensure the flow of liquid inside the straw without requiring too much suction.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a secure container for a small quantity of a favorite beverage, such a container should be flexible and resistant to impact. It is a further objective to provide such a container that is size compatible with the openings of typical mixer bottles and cans. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a container that includes a one-way valve at one end that can be opened by suction from the consumer. It is yet a further objective to provide a container that can be easily protected from dirt and contamination. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide such a container that is attractive in form, durable and inexpensive to produce.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.